


Weekend Lust & Goals

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Black-ish (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming of Age, Gay, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Andre Johnson Jr. and Jack Johnson fulfill each others deepest secret desires during a Saturday afternoon of video games and private exploration.  Story is told from Andre Jr's perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of "Black-ish" and this is my first story based on it. Let me know if you would like to see a follow-up. A great "Thank you" to all my readers!

"What are you reading?" Jack asked as he peered down at me with both hands on his chin. 

I looked up from my book, "Everything is Everything" and gave him a blank stare. I knew he was no more interested in what I was reading than I was at the moment. I sighed and closed the cover, displaying it to satisfy his curiosity.

"Yoon? 'Everything is Everything' is a good one," he remarked.

Jack took a bite of the 'Three Musketeers' bar he held and the audible chewing made me to wince. It was one of those annoying little habits he had. From the time he was born, Jack always munching on something with those pearly white teeth; nuts, peaches, crackers, M&M's, Jack was driven to crunch things with his teeth.

Some kids are so weird they bite their nails, while others make farting sounds. Jack chewed. If you counted the number of things he chewed through the course of one day, you'd find yourself asking how he managed to have such good teeth. 

I eyed him with doubtful admiration. Jack always turned heads, but at twelve, Jack was the type of kid who could make a Scrooge grandma melt to a puddle on a floor. Amazingly, he never seemed to notice his effect on people. It was kinda creepy that I was constantly reminded of the affect he had on me.

Jack's my little brother, but it's unlikely you'd know it by comparing the two of us. We were night and day, only boys in the family. Our parents named us Andre and Jack, Mom's ideas-not Dad's. 

Jack's name fit him to a 'T'. He has deep brown eyes and a stunning head of curly coal-black hair. It's soft and silky, cut to a mid-length Fro. My gaze trailed downward to where his pelvis formed a 'Y' at his crotch. Like any curious boy, I made a quiet attempt to catch a fleeting glimpse of honey-gold in that spot of his.

Jack didn't seem to notice when I reopened the book and positioned it face-down over my lap. I felt heat flush my cheeks as I tried to hide the level of my interest. Jack perched on the overstuffed arm of the chair where I sat and placed one bare foot against the denim covered flesh above my left knee. 

He concentrated on the candy bar again, studying it and rolling it over in his hand before he calmly asked, "Did you talk to Dad today?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response and sullenly pressed my hand to my jaw. I studied the one skinny ankle attached to the foot he propped on my leg. Jack's toes curled against my jeans as he kneaded me like a baker-kneading dough with his hands. His cut toe-nails scratched against the rough fabric in an annoying way.

"What did he say?" he asked as he munched another bite of chocolate; its skin seemed to accentuate the dark color of his good-looking skin. 

Jack brought his head over my shoulder and granted me an unobstructed view of his body beneath the thin cotton red-white plaid t-shirt he wore. I drew in a deep breath as I noted his little bulge standing erect. Frowning, I grasped his ankle and subdued the nails clawing at the leg of my jeans.

"The usual blah-blah speech," I shrugged dejectedly. "The 'Keep trying, son; don't forget to stay Black' speech."

"Well, he's right, you know," he frowned. "He's got his eye in you, Bro. We all do."

I snorted at his attempt to joke on my wounded pride. 

When I turned thirteen, after a year into the 7th grade, I joined the school BSU in an effort to follow in our dad's weirdo vision of 'staying black'. Our Dad, a successful Ad Exec at 'Stevens & Lido', recently got a promotion after a lifetime of service. Everyone, including our dad, was happy for him, then outta the blue, he started getting into a lotta sociopolitical stuff. 

Now that I'm Sixteen, I've been looking for the life fit for me. As a little kid, I hated being stereotyped over random stuff, but, I know how to shake it off. I hated the hours listening to odd balls at school and following stupid rules; this disciplined style of life.... totally bogus.

As long as I could remember, I wanted to be either a writer or a music producer. Not a basketball player, I liked field hockey, or perhaps an actor. Mom always goes on "Four years of college will do wonders to enhance your skills in that either area." Even Dad couldn't beat her there, she's got a resume with extensive and experience (you'd swear she's more famous than Oprah). 

I've had a few weird milestones since telling my family I wanted to be Jewish, but none of them were too bad. When I had 'The Talk' with my Dad after being caught jerking off, my urge to pull off a stiffy my parents' home was K.O. as I ended up 'babysitting' Jack today.

By contrast, Jack was a well-rounded kid; it goes without saying, he's well-rounded in places I don't even know. 

He's the kinda kid you'd see not earning a degree in anything awesome. Not only does he come up with crazy ideas sometimes, but he's a pretty cool dancer though-you'd think he was part of the Jackson 5. 

Despite his age, Jack's got the looks and the skills required for dancing. If he were to nail it on 'America's Got Talent', the market for kids like my brother; they doted on cute, tanned, young superstars.

"I think I need a soda," I grumbled as I lifted his foot from my lap and placed it firmly on the floor. I wandered to the fridge and poured myself a 7-Up from the can. 

"You want anything?" I offered dully, kinda listening to random rap music on my iPhone.

Jack wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

"No soda. I'll make us a pitcher of Ice Tea if you promise to help me drink it," he replied.

I downed the soda and meandered through a set of glass doors onto the deck. In the sunlight, a cool ocean breeze rattled the oak trees overhead, and Jack's need to bust some moves, a row of Mom's favorite wind-chimes suspended from the eaves, played a tinkling tune. 

In the distance, the sound of barking dogs mixed against a random yell with an ambulance siren. Jack began to do the cubic shuffle. Somehow, he found fun in everything, even stormy days beating levels on 'Dance Revolution' brought joy to Jack's eyes.

I half seated myself on the porch swing, resting my butt there as I looked towards the yard and swirled the melting ice in my glass. I took a deep breath of fresh summer air and sighed while surfing through Instagram. 

There was a faint scent of something spicy on the breeze and something more. I closed my eyes and sniffed again. BBQ, I thought. Perhaps a cookout from some nearby neighbor's yard.

Jack joined me on the deck, bearing a tray with a bowl of Doritos. 

"Here we go! Nothing beats Doritos on a day like this," he exclaimed as he gently clinked his glass of ice tea against mine. 

Jack also half-mounted the porch swing and faced me with a mischievous grin. He gave out a "Pfft" and took a deep breath. 

"Isn't it cool just to have a Guys Day? We should do something awesome. Video games and an 'Avengers' movie marathon," he suggested with enthusiasm.

I snorted at the idea. "Who's going to cook "Party Time"?" 

Of all the skills Jack doesn't have...cooking's on the list. He could barely manage to cook rice without burring it. I thought for a moment the irony that most unattached people were stars in the kitchen, while others looked to the microwave like it's God and take-out food manna.

"Don't be such a buzz kill!" he shot at me. "I'll talk Mom into cooking for us one night. She'll do it. She owes me a couple of favors after promising not to tell Dad about his 'anniversary gift'. Maybe you could work some charm, and we'll make it a real 'house party' to remember."

Since turning thirteen, I had gotten even closer with my family through so much, most of all my family is Jack, and that made life not as boring and crazy (neither comes to my family). The feeling appeared mutual, because the type of friends Jack collected showed little interest in a straight A student and more the random wise-cracker, even if he's my brother.

"That sounds really far fetched, Bro," I replied with sarcasm. "I'll just check my list of friends and see who's available."

"Oh, that reminds me! Do you think I could hang with you again this coming Saturday?" Jack asked as he suddenly bounded to his feet. 

I was already frowning and I hadn't heard any details of his proposition yet. 

"I have this thing...it's a late Game Night party," he began with enthusiasm. "A lot of the popular kids are gonna to be there and I haven't managed to find a 'date' yet." 

"It'll give me an opportunity to introduce you to my friend who loves field hockey," he added slyly.

Jack not finding a 'date' was like a cat chasing after a pin light even when it's turned off. For the past four days, and for all outward appearances, I had been looking after my brother exclusively, acting as his official bodyguard to almost every event our parents couldn't take him to. At this point, it was a little embarrassing, but Jack couldn't quite seem to grasp the level of my personal humiliation. The awkward silence that ensued his request should've spelled it out.

"Come on, Dre. Please say, 'yes'. It'll be fun. You'll see," he coaxed while flashing that smile of his. 

"We should get the XBOX fired up ," he mused as an afterthought. "Come on slow poke." 

Jack reached for the game controllers from the top of the DVD player and fumbled with an attempt to turn the game system on by himself. The dimming sunlight reminded me how really hungry I was and he gave me a look of exasperation. I couldn't help but grin at his frustration. Jack was most appealing when he was helpless.

"I already smoked you at 'Dragon Age'," I declared with a disparaging shake of my head. I rose to my feet and headed back towards the kitchen. 

"Hold on, I'll be right back." 

By the time I returned, he'd abandoned her quest for whatever game he wanted and sat sprawled in one living room couch, while his feet rested on the seat of another. His ice tea (which wasn't bad) glass was nearly empty, so was mine, and I refilled them both from the pitcher I retrieved while in the kitchen. I set about lighting the torches around the deck while I gave some thought to his earlier request.

"What's so important about this Game Night party?" I asked over my shoulder as I considered a 'Halo' game. 

"I don't have anything new written to bring there, and all my old ones...heck everybody's played 'em already," I pointed out.

"Doesn't gotta be new; just fun. Plus, I wasn't saying you should let me borrow anything that'll make Mom flip. I just thought you might like to come with," Jack shrugged with an air of indifference. "In a way, you're part of the club, too, since you always give me pointers. Just thought you might like to meet other gamers..some of 'em could cream you in their sleep."

Facing him in the flickering TV light, my irritation returned. It was true. I had been his "Jedi Master" of video games since he was eight. Music was a hobby of mine, and when Jack began practicing his dance moves in front of me more, I absently made a few tracks based on his favorite moves and some he did himself. Jack and his pals liked them so much, they asked me to edit music videos they made of his moves. I agreed because I enjoyed making videos and I had to admit that my tracks were far better than his last moves were.

As for my own life, the craziness was endless, half-way through high school and I still wasn't home free. I did well in most of my classes, and my grades were college worthy (though Zoey brags she's better than me), but I'd no steady life to call my own. Still, I was happy for the support my family gives me. Without them, and without Jack to lean on, life could be a hell of a lot worse. But, to the people Jack's friends with, it must've looked as if I was a real man.

"Their your friends, not mine, and you don't gotta kick yourself in the ass for not being the life of the party," I quipped more sharply than I wanted.

"Come on, Dre. Just come with, don't be a drip! My friends are cool and you just might find you like them," Jack argued.

"Really?" I asked with a squint of suspicion. The image of Jack's crew full of nerdy dork lame-o kids sprang into my head.

"One of my friend's, name's Giovanni, but everyone just calls him 'Gino'. I think it's kind of cool...kills at racing games" he sniffed indignantly.

"Hmmm, what does Gino look like?" I dubiously inquired. 

"If you're curious, you'll just have to come with me Saturday night and you meet the crew for yourself," Jack teased tentatively. 

Jack was treading lightly around the subject. So far, most of Jack's friends had been real knock-outs, but I was very suspicious about people named 'Gino'. At that point, I needed more incentive than Jack was giving me to even consider the idea; gaming with middle-school kids at night had just about as much appeal.

I gazed at Jack silhouetted in the flickering TV light, his body moving with the motions of his character in 'Halo' and I hatched a plan to counter his offensive maneuver. 

"I'll make a deal with you, Bro. I'll go with you this weekend on one condition."

Jack tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "What condition?" he asked suspiciously. 

My gaze trailed along his dark silky-smooth legs. His knees were slightly parted and it gave me a fleeting glimpse of the white crotch of his pants. A small thrill for a teenage boy, perhaps, but there was no justification for the immediate spark it ignited in my imagination.

"Dance for me," I said out loud. I folded my arms across my chest and reclined against the couch with a strong stance. It wasn't the first time I'd made the request. We argued often over the years, but Jack always refused.

He lowered his feet from the opposite chair and scooted forward while shaking a finger at me. 

"Uh, no way...uh-uh! Not me, Dre. I haven't forgotten the last time I agreed to dance for you. We were dumb and that video you did made me a joke for the entire summer!" he protested. 

I flashed Jack a devilish grin.

"To this day, Mom and Dad still don't believe I didn't dance nude for you!" he proclaimed with a half-angry laugh. 

"We're not going to relive that nightmare again," he said while still flatly shaking his head in denial.

It was only a dumb-ass childish prank, and it should've been harmless enough, except our parents found the video on my phone. Jack had been completely clothed when he agreed to dance for me. I simply used my skill and a little imagination to alter the video. 

Mom and Dad 'punished' us both without the benefit of a fair 'hearing', and Dad meted out the 'sentence'; he pronounced a non-negotiable three months of restriction. I couldn't help but notice that Dad looked the video for a short time before he went judge Matthis on us. 

Regrettably, our parents deleted the video, one of the best I'd ever done, and it never resurfaced. Presumably, our Mom replaced my phone. The punishment might have been worth it if I'd at least had the chance to download the video.

"Well..." I sighed, "if that's the way you want it, I guess Gino will have to do without the pleasure of my company Saturday night." I tucked my chin to my chest and put on my best face of dejection.

"Don't even try to guilt-trip me into agreeing to that, big bro!" Jack huffed in response. Jack was all four years younger than me, but it gave him some satisfaction to call me his 'Big Bro' whenever he felt I was trying to take advantage of him.

"Me? Try to guilt-trip you?" I asked innocently with my hands spread wide. "Do you really think I'd try to do something like that after all you've done for me 'Party Time'?" I asked, spreading it on thick. 

"I wouldn't even survive living with three ladies if it weren't for you, Bro. Look at our family! I'm living better than the Huxtables with you," I insisted. I turned my gaze to the TV in front of us. 

"I'd probably be going outta my mind, hearing about Zoey's crushes from school and going to yoga classes with Mom. Maybe sipping a six pack with grandpa watching a game..." I said letting my voice trail pitifully away. I could sense he was wavering by the silent treatment I got. "I probably wouldn't even have a real family without you," I added for good measure.

"Oh, Dre...it's not that bad. You're not so much of a dork yourself," he said with teasing compassion. 

Jack crossed the carpet and hugged me close to him. I lay my forehead against his shoulder as if I was about to cry. Jack patted my back and gave my hair a few strokes. Jack was easily manipulated. I smothered my urge to chuckle against the crook of his neck and he must've though I was crying because he sighed heavily before asking, "Does it mean that much to you?" I nodded against his shoulder. "Well..." he began slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

My head instantly jerked up. "Then you'll do it?" I prodded with excitement.

"Goddamn it, Dre! You're such an ass sometimes," he hissed as he swiped at me with both hands and shoved me away.

I grasped his wrists and placed them tightly against my chest. At five-foot-two, I could still look down at him, and I gave Jack an irresistible grin of satisfaction. 

"You're never gonna learn, are you?" I asked smugly. 

Jack shoved me away, more insistently the second time, and made a low growl of discontent in his throat. He stalked towards the closed glass doors as I danced teasingly around him. 

I waved my arms wildly and bounced about, loving how red in the face he looked. 

"This is gonna be sweet, Bro! I promise, I won't get in your way at all! You won't even know I'm there," I insisted with pure joy. I flung myself down on the sofa and propped my feet on the edge of the coffee table. I threw my hands behind my head and laced them together.

"Imagine! A whole week of having my own private toy," I heaved breathlessly and smirked.

"A week!" Jack hissed. "You didn't say anything about a week," he suddenly protested.

"Well, it's not quite a full week," I admitted drawing a blank. "Just from now until Monday, right?" I cautiously suggested.

"Dre, I can't spend the whole week dancing for you!" he complained in exasperation.

"You can't?" I asked, my eyes wide with surprise. Jack shook his head emphatically. 

"No, I really can't!" he asserted with his hands on both hips.

I placed my palm to my forehead and groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick...tomorrow," I said in a near whisper. "I feel it now. By tomorrow night, I won't even be able to get outta bed," I moaned and closed my eyes.

I felt a breeze stir as he flounced past me and a soft heavy couch-pillow smacked me square in the face. 

"I'm going to bed!" he snapped as he disappeared down the hall. I chuckled and hugged the pillow to my chest.

*****

Despite being lazy, I was still in the habit of rising early. Jack kept odd hours because he was on his own schedule, and I, because I wasn't in a lotta after-school activities. When I wandered onto the deck with a cup of fresh OJ, I wasn't surprised to find Jack already up and about. 

The morning sun was above the yard and it made a glorious backdrop for the small figure of my brother who was dancing on the green lawn. I watched from a distance with a wide grin as his butt bounced with each small hopping-step he took. I made a loud whooping noise with my mouth up the air to gain his attention. I knew he saw me, but he ignored my whooping and trotted on past as if he had no clue I was there.

After that, I was rewarded with the rear view of his scantily clad backside as he made her way back into the house. Jack looked fantastic in his red 'Nike' shorts. I could see why he was still into big commercial clothes. I quietly sipped my OJ and watched him disappear into the house. I would've had plenty of time to finish it before he came back.

Jack had a morning fitness routine he followed. She practiced karate for a minute or two every morning. He followed it with a strenuous round of 'Clash of Clans' which lasted the whole ride to school before he made his daily Snapchat vlog of himself while he bantered with Diane. This morning, I'd be waiting with my camera when he hit the dance floor at home.

I'm not certain why I wanted to film him so badly, but he'd been an obsession of mine since we were kids. Jack had a look about him that made him the perfect video subject. Photographers would fight for the opportunity to photograph him. I was no different; what people said about my looks, I was determined to capture on film. To me, he was like the a dark honey angel, an dream come true.


	2. Jr.'s Objective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre Jr.'s attempt to bring Jack into his scheme continues to grow as he gets unexpected feelings hanging out with him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, third one will be up soon!

My main objective was to get Jack nearly nude, if not totally so. I had an idea for exactly how I wanted to film him, the pose and the props I wanted to use, but Jack was skittish. I would've had to ease him into the idea one small step at a time. It wasn't going to be easy to convince him either. I knew that before I blackmailed him into posing at all. If it took the whole summer, the effort would still be worth it.

I finished my 'Sprite' and dressed in a pair of new cutoff jeans. With mobile in hand, I made my way to the den where Jack conveniently kept his collection of fave dance CD's in the bookcase. The den was beginning to come alive with activity when I spotted him in the middle of the floor, putting on a show as I watched. I settled comfortably by the staircase and waited. 

"Yo!" I called cheerfully as he almost jumped right into the TV itself. "Sorry I scared you dude. Didn't wanna interrupt your show, my bad." 

My apology was only a jab at his reluctant embarrassed pride. Jack stubbornly refused to acknowledge my greeting. His face was completely red and annoyed.

Jack unwrapped the earphones of his iPod and put them in his ears to drown out any sounds before he spread himself over a reclining lounge couch. I hurriedly thumbed through my mobile apps until I found my video maker and began filming a few brief minutes of his movements.

"That's it! Hold that pose for a minute," I prodded as I quickly added some funny effects on the camera screen. 

Of course,he ignored my words and continued bobbing his head to the music. Jack gave me a stank-eye look and I hid a smirk of satisfaction at his annoyance. Jack deliberately threw a random magazine in my direction as he retreated more into his music. I tossed it from my lap and shot the remainder from my iPhone. I peered over to where he'd been sitting as Jack dove head-first at me in an oncoming fury.

I watched, surprised,as he struck and began to punch and take hits at on the floor. I copied the images of his strikes to my chest and my face. My footage was lame by comparison. Jack moved on me like a lion. Each attack was as wild and merciless more than 'Call of Duty', harshly made and felt. Jack had the real heart of a fighter, even when he moved; every limb followed a Bruce Lee-style choreography.

When at last he stood on top of me like some badass, Jack's mood had calmed somewhat. It seemed he'd forgotten his anger at me; he was more welcoming and laughed again at my jokes. Jack popped his shirt collar dry with a small smirk and handed me a bottle of water from the mini fridge before stretching himself on the lounge couch as an episode of 'Total Drama Island' played on the TV. 

Jack put on his pair of earphones again, leaned back into his side of the couch, and pointed to his right side. I got off the floor, took a seat to the right of him on the couch and offered to squash all the drama with a few video game rounds.

Jack shook some random carpet dirt out of his curly hair and held still while went to the freezer for an ice pack and began to apply it gently on his right shoulder (which I sorta hit too hard). If I learned anything from Mom-helps when you take your time, applying the pack every few minutes plus some massage techniques that Zoey of all people taught me. Jack hummed quietly in appreciation as I worked my way down his back. 

"Feel good?" I asked with a small amount of satisfaction. I was rewarded with a giggle of pleasure in response. I couldn't see his eyes sitting behind him, but something told me his expression of thanks was real.

"Hope you don't got any plans for the rest of the day," he suddenly blurted out. "We're going to the Mall." 

"We?" I asked as my hands suddenly paused mid-stroke. "For what?"

"I need some new sneakers," he said flatly. "In fact, you need some new threads, I'd settle for a new polo shirt and 'Adidas'. We'll do lunch while we're there." 

I frowned somewhat at the suggestion (he can be a lil' shit sometimes). For one thing, I didn't relish the idea of my clothes being 'outdated', and for another, I wasn't in the position of being a "Yes Man" to my little runt of a brother. There was nothing wrong with my threads in my opinion. I stated as much, putting it off like a text I didn't wanna answer.

Jack shifted and lay back on his side. I paused as I eyed the water drops on my palms and the curves of his exposed young body. With a turn of his head, he indicated he wanted me to continue applying the pack to his front too. 

"You need a new pair of jeans that won't make Mom flip," he teased as I slowly placed the ice pack on his stomach and abdomen. 

"I'll pay for it," Jack added to head off my doubts in advance. 

My hands suddenly shook with nervousness as my fingers lightly brushed against the underside of his shirt. I tried to look away as his nipples perked up beneath the white t-shirt he wore. 

"What am I huh, some novice wuss?" I kicked myself at my own shrinking confidence. I could find my way around a girl's body with no problem, but suddenly, I couldn't focus on anything except Jack's body. 

It was no slight stirring I felt in the front of my cutoffs. My dick went from mildly warm to rock-hard in less time than it took for me to blink. For the first time in my life, I felt my brother was acutely aware of his effect on people, particularly me. I moved my hands lower on his belly and redirected my attention.

I used both hands to spread the pack over the top of his hips. Where most people got "hour glass figures", Jack's got nothing more than a sleek soft curve. 

Was it all in my head, or did his hips rise slightly when I slid my hands down Jack's sides? My cock throbbed at the idea he might be enjoying my touch. I cleared my throat nervously and tried to think about girls from my classes. 

"Funny you should bring that up, but no, it was my idea to go to the Mall, so like I said, I'm buying," Jack repeated his offer. 

The part about calling myself a wuss almost slipped by me as my gaze trained on his rising and twitching crotch once more. I felt like a bear as I followed the subtle swaying rhythm of her breathing, amazed, if not taken, by the movement.

"I think I forgot to mention that the 'thing' tomorrow night is still open," he casually stated as my gaze went from his stomach to his crotch. 

There was the slightest hint of bush there. I was almost shocked when it suddenly hit me that he must be getting sexually curious too. I tried to suppress a groan as I shifted my own position and slightly turned my back to him. It helped in hiding the bulge in my jeans from Jack's view. I set the pack down on his thighs and began to gently knead his legs.

What difference did it make if I went with Jack anyway? I thought on his last remark. Jack wasn't Dexter Boy Genius by a long shot, but he had his moments. 

"What're you cooking up in your screw ball head?" I felt pushed to ask. It was best to show some interest I thought as I ran my hands over the calves of his legs. Fuck, the kid had such long, skinny legs.

"It was Diane's idea. It's to make a video to turn into 'America's Funniest Vids'," he explained with an air of innocence. 

"Remind me to stay locked in my room and pound you if you try anything," I grumbled under my breath. 

"The last thing I need is to come back home covered in glue and chicken feathers," I added with a snort of mockery.

"It's not that kind of video," Jack answered as he spread his legs and I worked my way upwards on the insides of his thighs. 

"It should be a lot of fun, different but fun," he smiled. Jack wasn't exactly giving me an open view of what lay between them, but it made it hard to keep my cool.

"Hmm...what kind of video is it supposed to be?" I asked as I went into a momentary trance at the idea of bypassing his brief-covered bottoms and sliding my fingers along his deliciously bare crack. My mouth went dry suddenly and I licked my lips to wet them again.

"It's a family inside look video and there should be some very cool prize and lots of money to the winner," he explained with the same casual air of innocence. 

"You still need new 'Levi' jeans," he repeated. "I'm thinking maybe Begonia Overt. Double-fit your turkey legs just fine," he jokingly commented.

It took a full minute for his words to hit home. I put the ice pack back in the freezer and replayed the conversation in my head. 

If I'm gonna be on video. I needed a new jeans, not just any jeans, but expensive, popular ones. Certainly would have the girls checkin' me out. My eyes opened wide and I went back to the den nearly stumbling backwards over my own two feet.

"Oh, nuts!" I cursed loudly. Jack tilted his head and presumably looked up at me from his iPod. "You're not parading me around like your personal wing-man!"

Jack laid one hand against his cheek and replied, "As funny as that sounds, but still, I thought we had a deal. You do want me to dance for you, don't you?"

"Well...yeah!" I stammered. "Sure, I do."

"Every day for nearly a week?" he asked calmly. My stammer quickly turned to a stutter. 

"Well, then? In exchange, you agreed to join me for Game Night. It's a guy event and you, my dorky big brother, are a shoe in for #1. If you want me to dance for you, you'll go to the Mall with me. I guess you should've read between the lines of our deal," he said with a satisfied smirk. "You'll never learn, will you?"

A thousand things must have gone through my mind to say in response, but when I opened my mouth to speak, all that came out was a lame, "Fuck you're a lil' sneak!"

"Exactly!" he smirked as he stood up and began looking for his wallet. Jack headed for his bedroom upstairs at a brisk pace and I followed doggedly at his heels, panting at the effort to keep up with his Speedy Gonzalez butt. I blurted out every possible curse word I could come up with, but he waved them all off without another comment. When we reached the bedroom door, I paused, my ribs heaving in and out.

"Alright Dude! You win!" I snapped waspishly. "But, when you dance for me, you've to do exactly what I say. No funny business. Plus, you've to give me all day Sunday to make up for Saturday," I said. 

Jack turned and faced me with his arms crossed. He gave me a sharp nod and said, "Okay. Deal! But, in return, no matter what you film, and no matter what I catch you doing, you'll do it. No funny business," he said enjoying my cheeks going red.

"Anything?" I asked. 

"What if I'm singing in the bathroom nude?" I prodded. Surely, my Bro would draw the line at that idea.

"Anything!" he reaffirmed.

"And, you'll do anything I tell you to do when you dance for me? Including get naked?" I asked.

Jack hesitated for a moment. 

"Look, if you expect me to flush down my rep, the least you can do is agree to sit nude for me," I pointed out sorta mad. Jack paused for a few more seconds before nodding slightly. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Then, let's go shopping!" I said already racing back downstairs.

*****

Our joint shopping 'quest' was exhausting. We must've visited a half-dozen stores before I saw some jeans that really caught my eye. Jack insisted on choosing from the 'Levi' collection. Since he was known for his 'fashion sense' inside knowledge (the dork), I opted for something less ordinary. It was from 'Calvin Klein', and the darker the more bad ass you looked. If I wanted to stand out, I needed a more bold look; it had to be eye-catching and attractive to girls at the same time.

I decided on Houston Mid Blue straight fitting ones. As I stared at myself in the dressing-room mirror, a slow grin spread across my face. Jack wasn't the only one who looked good in popular clothes. I thought I looked a bit like a cross between a young Michael B. Jordan and Omar Epps. With my dark wavy hair, I really had the 'bsexy-boy' image. When I slid back the curtain and stepped outside the cube, Jack's expression told me I was right about that.

Jack circled me slowly with his hands over his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. 

"What do ya think?" I asked with my head egotistically cocked to one side. 

I popped the collar of my red-black plaid shirt a little bit for effect. The shirt contrasted with the new jeans. Jack touched one of the loose buttons between his fingers and gave me a nod of approval.

"I was gonna to suggest you get a haircut too, but no, you're not half bad," he said with that playful voice of his. "Dre, you look like a Hip Hop-star!" he breathed as he ran his hand along one lapel of my red quilted down 'Ralph Lauren' vest. 

"You need some new sneakers," he added looking down at my worn converses. "Def a 'Tommy Hilfiger' pair," he said with a nod. I turned my attention to the cashier.

"When will ya have this color in stock?" I asked pointing to a dope looking pair in the 'Macy's' magazine. The clerk, a mocha-skinned cute young woman, nodded. 

"If you'd like, we'll complete the transaction and you'll get an email when they come in," she assured me. Jack already beaded his eyes at me, seeing how I looked at this fine chick.

A few minutes later, a young guy probably two years older than me, obviously Asian-American and a employee was putting back stuff scattered around-checking me out as we crossed paths. I took it all in stride until he was putting some pants on a shelf and his hand touched my ass. 

"Hey! Hey, dude! Watch where you're putting your hands man," I snarled a bit turned on.

"Oh, sorry..." he began to apologize in earnest. 

Jack instantly appeared from behind the aisle. He cast me a deep frown of disapproval while the Asian kid explained his intentions. Without warning, his hand snaked out and Jack clutched me from behind firmly in the palm of his hand. I gasped at the sensation of his tight grip on the back of my jeans. 

If that wasn't enough to shock me to death, he whispered in my face with a low growl, "Bro, ya just paid fifty bucks for all this new stuff. You're gonna be a magnet to people, if you wanna be or not. You got it?" 

Jack paused for a moment before giving me another small squeeze of warning. I nodded weakly and averted my gaze, hoping my cheeks hadn't gone pink. 

"Sorry dude. Finish what you're doing," Jack said to the Asian guy in a calmer tone. 

The Asian kid made quick look to take one last glance and focusing on me like a gallery painting. I stood motionless for a minute as he answered my brother's question on where to get some hoodies in his size. The initial shock of Jack's grip on my butt and scrotum faded and my eyes rolled upwards, focusing on the other stores as I tried to control my response. 

If Jack noticed, he didn't say squat, which made the situation even more weird for me. At the very least, he could've given me a small compliment. How can any dude touch a man's junk in the palm of his hand and not say something, anything at all? 

Maybe he felt he'd worn out his quota of teasing compliments for the day when he told me I looked like a Hip Hop-star. Maybe he thought I didn't feel as much like a Hip Hop-star as I looked.

I found myself trailing Jack again as he made a confident exit from the store a few minutes later. His constant annoying self was obvious in the way he slammed the door open and never looked back to see if I was following him. Of course, my arms were loaded with bags so it boosted my attempt to keep up with his pace. 

Annoying Jack wasn't one of my more favorite hobbies, but it happened rarely, and with little to no effort on my part. I made a more careful move to avoid grinding his very last gear for the remainder of our shopping 'mission',cause I still had ideas about doing some new videos of him later in the evening. 

Jack and I secretly, if ever, openly discussed sex. Our parents did encourage sex education at home-in their own crazy ways. We were both left to learning about it from the usual sources, friends, books and movies mostly. My friends made the usual overtures to Zoey and I since we started high school, but now, we ran with different crowds but never avoided each other socially. Jack talked about crushing a variety of kids in his class, but I never gave much thought as to how active, or not, he was sexually speaking.

After I joined the BSU, Jack and I seemed to drift apart kinda. There were still game nights, and naturally, some rough housing home mixed with family cookouts, but there was some strange new level of the bonding you'd never think brothers would show during the 'Wonder Years'. 

Our feelings for each other developed when we reached the boiling point following Dad giving me 'The Talk'. The weird thing about adults, the subject of sex just never seemed to come up between kids easily. We were taught to respect each other's privacy and neither of us spoke openly about who we were crushing on, or just how involved we were with anyone.

When this all started, it brought about a new sexual tension. For the first time in my life, I began to see my brother as beautiful. Seeing him in that light, as others saw him, sparked a hunger in me. As his brother, it made things awkward at times.

Jack never gave any signs he was curious or interested in me in any way. He ignored my glances and comments for the most part. That is, right up until he grabbed my ass. The more thought I gave to the incident, the more I believed his silent treatment was caused by his own tug of war, rather than with anything I said or did.

If that's the case, I decided it was time I grew up a little and treat him the same way I'd treat any other girl I knew, with respect and kindness. That was going to be easier said than done. 

brothers are brothers, and boys are boys; it never dawned on me that Jack was more than both. Besides, I didn't take life too seriously. I lived by the concept that as hard as life is...it owes everyone a little thrill and fun. It's difficult to be responsible and a goody-two-shoes while you're having fun. But, for Jack, I was determined to give it a try.

It was late afternoon when we got back home. I was sure Jack was on the verge of never speaking to me again. He sped up to his room for a while and reemerged with his Kindle Fire in his hands when he heard the sound of the microwave in the kitchen. He gave me a suspicious frown when I handed him a hot, steamy plate of chicken tenders and shooed him towards the deck. A moment later, I poked my head through the door and jangled my house-keys to let him know I was going out.

"Hang on," he muttered into the phone. "Where you going?" he asked curiously.

"To the skater park. I thought I'd kill some time, Mom and Dad won't be back for another two hours. I won't be long," I promised.

Jack turned his attention to the caller on the house line and ignored me. In fact, he ignored me for the remainder of the afternoon. Jack lounged on the deck, alternating between watching cartoons on his Kindle and dancing while I worked on some killer moves at the park and on the way home picked up Chinese for everyone.

It was dusk when I lightly tapped on his bedroom door and announced in a mock tone, "Have no fear, The Man is here!" 

Jack flung it open and my eyes widened with surprise. Jack must've showered and changed while I was busy in the kitchen setting the table. He looked as though he'd stepped off the cover of a teen magazine. His curly black hair was brushed up, gelled into a good-looking Afro. The style matched the black/cool grey 'Nike' t-shirt he was wearing.

It was dope with a star-like pattern that made his body stand out before it ended at the waist and spilling down slightly below his crotch. They drew attention to his chocolate-skinned arms and slender legs. Red flip flops showed off his fresh pink toenails. A soft, red-grey-black track jacket draped his shoulders as an accessory to complete the swag look he had going on.

His shampoo was as strong and cool as the image he put on. I pulled a box of spicy shrimp from behind my back and held them out to Jack. 

"For you. Ya lil' chump," I said with a mischievous grin. Jack eyed me suspiciously before he sniffed them. I don't know why he always likes spicy food. Mom and Dad always say you gotta put some 'zang' in life, but Jack showed his off just the same.


	3. Just Between Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre Jr. takes the next step in his goal to 'bend' Jack to his will. But he's unable to anticipate what happens next.

After dinner, I led the way down to the den. I was feeling proud of being thanked for the food plus setting up this Bros Night. The table was laid with fresh napkins and red plastic cups. In the center was a large clear bowl filled with Chex Mix, interspersed with other snacks. The bulk of Jack's video game collection was loosely stacked looking like it would tip over if you blew on it. 

The Mom's candle-like lamps were lit all around the den and pop music poured through the speakers. It was a exciting and fun atmosphere. I swapped controllers with jack and filled two red cups with chilled orange soda. I chose 'Attack on Titan 2', the perfect game for a Battle of the Bros. I watched as he examined my 'expert' hand-eye coordination. I could tell he was impressed.

For snacks, mozzarella sticks filled with bacon bits. A small dish of Mom's very own lasagna (she'd put Pizza Hut to shame). The main course was savory chocolate chip cheesecake.

"It looks friggin' delicious," Jack said warily. "What's the occasion?"

I shrugged. "Nothing dude; just my way of saying 'thanks' for having my back at the Mall. How's the cake?" 

Jack nodded silently and took a big bite.

"Fuck, Dre...where you get this or did you bake it?" he asked with awe.

"I sometimes watch some of Mom's cooking shows... If you tell anyone I'll pound ya," I said as a joking threat.

"I doubt you spent time at an oven on this," he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Mom sure as hell never cooked a cake like this," he added as he pointed his fork to her plate. "I hate cooking. Too many rules to follow."

"That's cause you got rocks for brains," I argued. Jack gave me a quizzical look. 

"Cooking and sex are kinda the same. Cooking is the spice of the fun. Eating is the real good part. The more time you put in the spice, the more awesome when you 'explode'."

Jack tilted his head curiously at me. "I never thought of it like that before. If you're that good with food, you must be good at sex ," he giggled. 

"Let's just say no one I'm a jack of all trades," I chuckled in response. 

Jack suddenly burst into laughter. 

"If what you're saying is true, can you imagine how bad Mom and Dad's sex life must have been? No wonder Dad always looked like he won a million bucks!" 

I joined him in poking fun at our parents. "I think Dad ate a lot of bananas and chocolate when Mom wasn't looking," I snorted.

"No way!" Jack gasped in disbelief. "Ya think so?" he asked. I nodded and flashed him a grin. 

"Do you think Mom knows?" he asked as his laughter stopped.

"I think the more important question is did Mom care?" I asked. "You remember that couple who moved in down the street last year?"

"The skinny white ones?" he asked almost automatically.

"Yeah!" I nodded trying not to guffaw. 

Jack's hands flew to his cheeks as he giggled loudly, "The wife Mrs. Sykes was trying to hit on Dad?" He burst into a fit of giggles. "Mom hated her! She called her the 'Step-Mom' because Mrs. Sykes had this creepy face and long nose."

I shrugged and laughed in response. "Well, she didn't hate Mr. Sykes," I said giving Jack a knowing glance.

Jack sucked in his breath sharply with surprise. "Mom and Mr. Sykes? No way!" he exclaimed.

"I walked in on them one day," I explained without looking up. "They were in the kitchen together and I came home from school early. He was checking her out when she had her back turned getting a glass from the cabinet."

Jack shielded his eyes with one hand and held up his palm in front of him with the other. 

"No! Please, stop! I can't listen to any more of this," he insisted with a groan of mock disgust. "We eat in the kitchen!"

"Well, Mr. Sykes got an eyeful, too," I snorted. Jack wadded his napkin and threw it across the carpet at me. He was laughing hysterically and sweat streamed down his cheeks.

"No! Seriously, Dre! Stop!" he demanded as he fanned his face with both hands. 

"I'm scarred for life now! I'll need like six years of therapy and I'll still never be the same," he said choking back laughter. Jack's laughter was music to my ears.

I gave him a devilish grin and asked, "Well, would you be okay if I told you I was just making it all up?" I returned the napkin with a toss across the table and laughed at his stunned expression. 

His face turned serious again and he murmured under his breath, "You're so full of shit."

"Well, if you aren't talking to me, you shouldn't eat my cooking either fool," I said as I reached across the table for his plate. Jack gave my hand a hard smack and continued eating in silence while I smiled smugly to myself. I refilled his cup with orange soda and he touched his glass to mine.

"This is so good," he breathed as he sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes towards the darkening night sky shown from the window.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. How about when we finish, we dump the trash and have a round of "Assassin's Creed:Odyssey"?" I suggested.

"You? "Assassin's Creed"?" he asked with doubt. "I thought you wanted to video me dancing tonight."

"Well, you look so hyped. It be a shame to see you bored outta your head. I'd rather kick your butt on XBOX, chicken," I said quietly.

*****

"This is awesome!" Jack breathed deeply and sighed as he hugged my arm in victory in awesome kill count he made.

In the TV light, he was stunning. I noted his slender neck, exposed beneath the thin shirt he wore. The tilt of his head gave him the perfect arch of a statue you'd see in a gallery. A small steel chain glistened and drew attention to his chest where the shirt was open but fell short of revealing his nipples.

"It's cool," I agreed as I gave him a High Five. I laced my fingers between his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

We played a few more levels for a while before he spoke again. 

"Dre, I've a confession to make." He glanced sideways at me tongue-tied. "I want you to film me."

"You do? Why?" I asked somewhat puzzled by his admission.

"Because I think you're amazing at making videos. And, because...well, I've always felt a little guilty about you," Jack shrugged.

"Guilty about me...why would you feel that way?"

"Do you remember when we were vacationing at the beach?" he asked.

"Sure. You were in the pool almost everyday...well, you did sneak into the hot tub when Mom said not to. What about it?"

"I always thought we didn't hang out a lot then. We'd did some stuff together but mostly went our own ways, thought you didn't like me," he explained.

"That's not true, Bro. It's different between brothers. It's like vanilla and strawberry, I'd never hate you 'Party Time'," I said with a frown. 

"You're an awful lot like Dad, Dre."

"Me? Nah...Dad's a bit cray cray. I try to stay outta trouble...mostly," I chortled. 

Jack abruptly stopped in his tracks. "You're like him, Dre. You look more like Mom but like him, just as good looking and funny. You're more like him than you think," he said as he laid a hand against my arm.

"You think Dad's handsome?" I asked cocking my head at him in the semi-darkness.

"Dad's a lot of things. Ladies Man is just one of them," he said with an edge of pride in his voice.

Jack's change of tone sent a chill up my spine. I'd never heard him utter that positive a single word of about Dad. Now, he seemed to be trying to tell me something about Dad that I didn't get.

"Dre, I know what happened to that video you made of me when we were younger. Zoey has it," he said flatly.

"What do you mean, Zoey has it?" I said in disbelief.

"She kept it, Dre. All these years, she kept that video."

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"She knows how you like to make videos and she was gonna pull some prank on you but eventually dumped it. She wanted to get back at you for something... But she didn't want you to get in trouble over it."

"You knew this? You've known all along that she kept that video and you never told me, Jack?"

My brain was on overdrive. Simply knowing the video still existed was a shocker, but knowing Zoey had deliberately tried to blackmail me with the one thing I was good at was nuts on a way different level.

"I couldn't tell you, Dre. I just couldn't..." he said shaking his head. There were tears in his eyes as his voice faltered.

I munched on a chip in frustration. 

"Jack, I need time to think about this. I mean, this is just too fucking much to take," I said almost choking on the chip. 

The good news was, Jack wanted me to film him. The bad news was, I wasn't sure I wanted to now. My confidence was screwed. What if I wasn't good enough to capture what I saw in him? If Zoey kept that video, she must've seen something in Jack's talent. But, if I tried and failed, it would just be another in a long list of screw ups. 

Jack and I went back to our video game in total silence. 

"What are you going to do, Dre?" he asked when we reached the next chapter of the game. 

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm gonna crash in my room and jack off for the rest of the night, like I always do. Then tomorrow, I'm going to film you," I said with conviction. 

"This is my one chance to do what I want to do. I'm not going to pass up this opportunity. As a artist, I'm nothing more than a dork. I've to at least try this, Jack. If it doesn't work out, they can't say I didn't have the most awesome dancer available. It'll be on me. It'll make me or break me. All mine."

I took Jack by the shoulders and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Night, Bro. See ya in the morning."

*****

It was a Saturday evening as I applied the finishing touches in front of the mirror. Going back to my room, I paused to glanced at the collection photos and videos from the past few days on my PC. In each one, Jack was undeniably cute as always, but as I looked them over, there remained something lacking in them. There was an expression, a look, something I couldn't put my finger on. 

I'd seen it on occasion in other photos taken of Jack; a vague, subtle hint of what I thought.

I closed the folder on my PC and went in search of my brother. It was time to leave for the game night I still wasn't sure about going to. But, I promised, and Jack was looking forward to it.

"You ready?" I asked as Jack looked up when I made my entrance to the living room. 

"Dang, Dre..you're going to be the #! champ tonight," he said with admiration as he looked me over. Jack's compliment piqued my ego and I offered him a bro shake as I biked along side him up the street.

The game night party was a mere six-minute ride away, and before I could count the minutes, we were there. With Jack by my side, we mixed and mingled with his friends and other local kids, downing soda and snacks to calm the swirl of nerves in my stomach. The names and faces were a blur to me as Jack introduced me to many of those in the room.

"Dre, this is my pal, Kwan. Kwan, this is Dre, my brother," Jack was suddenly saying.

I turned to acknowledge the intro from Jack and I found myself staring, speechless, at the most alluring guy I'd met lately. He was Asian tall and leggy with hair the deep color of pepper, neatly combed, and a sweep of a lock over his green eyes. His lips had a full, natural pout and were the rich color of an eraser.

Her voice was like a cool breeze; it flowed gently without fear or pause. 

"Nice meet you," he hummed over the rim of a can of 'Cherry Coke'. I'd the impression I was being looked as more than simply Jack's brother. The notion wasn't totally a crazy idea. I felt my new jeans pull tight under his gaze.

"How did your brother manage to drag you into this, Dre?" he asked.

"It was shady blackmail. Jack can be sneaky," I said smoothly.

"That's what lil' bros do," Kwan laughed, obviously happy with my honesty. "I doubt there's a kid here tonight who wasn't having second thoughts when they agreed."

"I almost swear you're right. It's the way lil' sibs get under our skin to pull the strings," I nodded.

"It's not really lame though," he shrugged and tossed the hair from his eyes. "Jack tells me you make really cool and funny videos. I'd love to see them. Your skater park videos were sick man. I'd like to see more... of your work."

The host of the party called the guests to the living room where the XBOX was set up. 

"Excuse me, Kwan. I think I'm about to volunteer as Tribute. Game on." 

I saluted him and downed the last of my drink. I leaned and tousled Jack's hair as I handed him my empty cup.

The group of boys being split into teams were cramming into the living room and given the rundown of the rules before the first game,"Marvel's Avengers:A-Day" began. We were handed cards with a number on them which we were to match with that of the opposite team. I waited nervously in the wings for my turn to kick ass.

I was one of the last dozen to be matched up. The wait was long and the effects of the soda kept me hyped. The gaming became more intense as each player took his turn on the floor in front of the TV. By the time my name was called, I was overly anxious. I almost hated Jack for conning me into this.

Some even put bids on who'd win, not in the hundreds of dollars range, but it did get a bit higher. I heard Jack's familiar voice call out, "Fifty bucks!" and my stomach flipped upside down. It was followed in quick secession by sixty, ninety and then ten thousand-dollar bids.

"Two-thousand!" came my brother's voice of determination.

"Thirty!" another kid's voice countered. The entire audience exclaimed as one and went silent as a killer blow was made.

I heard the call for any last bets as I searched the crowd for the face of the one who'd bid so much on me. I won the round playing as Captain America to a thunderous applause as Kwan came forward and gave me a thumbs up of satisfaction. My attention turned to Jack as he masked the look of shock on his face. Jack picked up his soda and disappeared into the crowd.

I made a quick dash to the kitchen and shouldered my way through the remaining players. I searched the room for Jack, but Kwan appeared in my path.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Oh...I think he left," Kwan said sounding unconcerned.

"Jack wouldn't just leave me here," I frowned. 

"He was probably bored. Maybe he found a girlfriend," he joked. "Don't worry, Dre. If you'll give me a few minutes, I'll have my take you home," he purred.

As it turned out, Jack ran out on me. After a wait that was more like an hour than the few minutes he promised, I accepted the ride Kwan offered me instead. During the short ride, we talked about meeting up at the skater park sometime. Kwan would come over to my house and binge watch 'Netflix' the following night. I planned to order pizza for us as part of the deal. Getting out of Kwan's car, he smooched at me with his lips and left me staring after him as I mounted the steps of the house a few minutes later.

The living room was empty when I let myself in with a key. I peeled off my jacket and went in search of Jack. His bedroom door was closed. I gave it a light tap and called his name. There was no answer. I tested the door handle and it was locked. 

There was no understanding some people, not even those like my brother, as I sighed deeply and wandered to my own room to catch some zzzzs.

*****

Jack had been strangely quiet at breakfast and chose to abandon the den for the night, leaving me on my own to entertain his friend and gaming buddy. While I'd gone to great lengths to prepare an awesome night, I was doubtful whether I was providing Kwan with the Royal Treatment.

That evening, Kwan came on time. On the other hand, I was behind schedule. I had food ready, but I hadn't changed clothes yet. When the bell rang, I opened the door still wearing tight faded jeans and a sleeveless 'Ralph Lauren' shirt. Sorta expected to find Kwan in 'proper attire', I was sorta surprised to see him wearing skinny jeans and a white INC graphic hoodie.

"Well, you look...cool," he laughed lightly.

I overcame my surprise at his appearance. "Thank God, you didn't come dressed like one of those honor kids," I breathed in relief as I swung the door wide and invited Kwan inside.

"I like your look, Will Smith," he winked as he pointed at the wet paper towel stuck over my right butt cheek.

"I'm a little behind with the snacks," I shrugged as I sheepishly tried to throw the towel in the trash. I quickly ran a hand through my hair as Kwan raced me into the den. I watched the way the cheeks of his ass shifted in his jeans when he walked. 

"Can I help?" he asked as Kwan tossed his shoulder bag down on the couch and turned to face me.

I tried to blink away the look of guilt, but my eyes made a swift shot from his ass to his lips; sweet lips, in the the middle of a smooth white face with stellar eyes. I stood staring with both hands falling down to my crotch.

"Dre? Dre, can I help with anything?" he repeated.

"Huh? Oh...no, it's under control dude," I answered, snapping back from my trance. 

"Soda. Would you like some soda?" I asked as my refocused brain got back on track. Kwan nodded and seated himself on the sofa. 

"Be right back," I said as I headed to the kitchen. I returned a moment later with a bottle of Pepsi and two cups. I poured them both and turned the TV on to 'Comedy Central'-an episode of 'South Park' was on, which we both busted our guts laughing at.

"Cheers Dude," I said as I handed him his cup. I waited as we both calmed down to make a toast.

"Dre, you know how to treat a guest. How're you so cool?" he asked as he made an amazed face.

"Swag. Charm, being fresh, garlic, and just being me," I replied with satisfaction.

"Jack said you're real smooth. He wasn't foolin'," Kwan murmured between sips. 

"When you're ready, we'll get this party started in the den. It's not very organized, but it's a feast for the eyes."

"Oh, I'm ready whenever you are. You'll owe me lunch after I cream you!" he laughed

"Okay, bring it," I said offering him an arm before leading him down to the den.

Kwan had killer moves in 'Red Dead Redemption 2'. I swore this kid must've been a gamer since First Grade!

By the time we got around to taking a break, Kwan was appropriately impressed. Our conversation was less tough and more personal.

"Where on earth did you ever learn to play like that? You should be in a world records book with skills like that."

"When I first moved here, I was a loner, I was bored and kinda out there. I played video games just to kill time-plus took some martial arts classes," I explained.

"I've played with a lot of show-offs,none couldn't come close to how you served it up tonight. You're simply amazing, Dre. How come you're not dating anyone?"

It was a question I was asked more than once. I didn't have a ready answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the last one is on the way. The Sykes and Kwan are both OC of mine.


	4. Of Brothers & Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jr. finally accept their desires as the truth comes out.

"Oh, I don't know...I guess I spend too much time trying to figure out what I want to do with my life," I shrugged as I fiddled with the handle of my half-full cup.

"That reminds me why I'm really here, Dre," he said leaning forward slightly. "Those videos you're working on of Jack. Are they good?" Kwan asked.

"Good? Yeah, I guess so," I said with a sigh.

"You don't sound too sure," he frowned.

I leaned forward and braced my arms against the edge of the table. "You like making videos, Kwan?" I asked.

"Well, yeah...I don't wanna brag, I'm the best in the whole class."

"Then, you're more than good. You're the best you can be," I said trying to make a point. "I'm a nerd, Kwan, but 'good' isn't 'the best'. The videos I've so far are good. They just aren't the best I can be."

Kwan hesitated a moment as he considered my opinion on my own work. 

"I'd like to see them, Dre. I'd like to judge for myself."

"Why?" I asked with suspicion.

"Well, for several reasons...let me see the videos, and then, maybe we'll talk business. Fair enough dude?"

I laid my napkin aside and pushed myself up. I half bowed and mockingly swept my hand towards the den table.

"After you. They're in my room. I just hope you aren't bored."

Kwan followed me up the stairs to my room. I swung the door wide and invited him in with an accompanying apology. "Sorry for the mess. I'm good at most stuff, but I'm not a very good housekeeper," I muttered.

Kwan laughed as he flopped down on the edge of my crumpled bed. I was somehow relieved to see a dude like Kwan 'flop'. I felt a little less bugged out as I gathered some of the recordings of videos and snapchats and uploaded on my computer. I watched his face as Kwan's expression turned serious and he scanned each video with a curious eye.

A half-hour passed in silence as he shifted through the videos. When he saw the last one, Kwan looked up at me at last. He put on his best poker-face and I couldn't read his thoughts.

"Dre, tell me what you think of these," he said as he tilted his head expectantly at me.

"They're missing something."

"What are they missing?" Kwan quizzed.

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I'm not sure, Dude. I don't know. All I know is there is something about Jack I haven't been able to capture yet. I'm still working on it, though," I said defensively.

Kwan nodded and trained his gaze on the video he was currently watching. Kwan closed the video link and turned back to look at me. 

"Dre, let's talk business a minute. You're right...these Videos are good; good enough that I sorta envy you. Are you interested in a idea I got?"

"Well, yeah...sure, I'm interested. What you got in mind?" I asked.

"Music vid. I can put you to work right now doing nothing but cover videos for pop songs." 

He paused. 

"I don't see what it is you feel you're missing in these, but that's an artist's thing. You won't be happy until you find out for yourself. In the meantime, do you wanna work on something?"

I nodded vigorously. 

"Totally man, I wanna work. When can I start?"

"I can email you some stuff in the morning. You take a look at them. Decide what you wanna do, how much time you'll need to finish them, and then we'll talk ratings."

I was thrilled by the idea of working with Kwan, especially doing something I loved to do. There was a sudden feeling that began to gnaw at my lower stomach.

"Kwan...why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because your brother is very persuasive...and a friend. Cause I can make money on your work," he said as he came to his feet. 

Suddenly, Kwan's arms were around my neck and he was looking at me like I was a steamy hot Chicken Box. He tilted his head and kissed the corner of my mouth lightly.

"And, because I think you're sexy..." Kwan kissed the opposite side of my lips the same way. "Gorgeous...and I want you," he declared before his lips took mine in.

The kiss was hot, steamy. My cock rose quickly at the thought of having Kwan in my rumpled stinky bed. When he drew away again, something happened. There was a look in his eyes; it was one I knew well. But, there was also a dawning inside my head. In an instant, it came to me. This was the look that was missing in my videos of Jack.

I shifted and created a slight distance between us. It was easier to talk to him without his cock rubbing against my crotch. I kept my hands on his waist, while I held him slightly at bay.

"Kwan, if your offer is counting on us sleeping together...I'm going to have to bail." 

He looked taken aback by my words, but then, he stepped away from me. 

"Okay, Dre. We can keep this on a 'business' level if you want. But, if you ever change your mind...you know where to find me."

"I appreciate that, Kwan. If I ever change my mind, you'll be the first to know."

"Well..." he sighed heavily. "I guess I better go. Thanks for the fun, Dre. It was the best night I've had lately."

I held his hand as I walked him to the living room to retrieve his backpack. Then I saw him to the door. I leaned down and gave Kwan a chaste kiss on the lips. There was a disappointed look in his eyes, but he accepted my decision with dignity.

"I'll send you the samples in the morning," he reaffirmed. "Night, Dre."

"Night, Kwan," I said as I watched he sprinted to his bike.

*****

After Kwan left, I sat down on the edge of my bed to think while I sorted through the many videos of Jack once more. My thoughts returned to the original one of him, the one our Dad still had. I closed my eyes and looked back on the the video from memory. I knew right away, it had what I'd failed to capture in the recent ones of my bro. 

There was something in the eyes of that video, some small detail, that set it apart from all the others. If only I could get it, recognize it for what it was, then perhaps I'd recreate it in the collection of my more recent videos. I'd seen it in Jack many times. That's how I knew it was missing.

I'd seen a hint of it in Jack earlier. Only what I saw in Jack was pure horny lust. 

I opened my eyes and closed the video file. It had been a long day and I hadn't even cleaned up the kitchen from getting the snacks done yet. I sighed and wandered out of my room to finish that chore. I cleared away the dishes from the table on the den and began work in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and wiping away any evidence on the counter tops, Mom's Judge Judy when it comes to messes.

The kitchen was spotless when I headed upstairs towards the shower. Jack still wasn't making a sound. 

I peeled off my clothes and stepped into a steaming shower, just what I needed to relax me and clear my thoughts. I bowed my head and let the water rain down on my hair. As I stood there under the hot water, I replayed the past few days in my mind. I was happy the game night had gone well. At least it was behind me, and I had a new fun job as a result. Maybe now, I could repay Jack for the expensive stuff he bought for me. I reached for the shampoo and lathered my hair.

The shoes and jeans. My eyes snapped open suddenly. That was it! That was when it hit me. The look in Jack's eyes when he saw me in my new stuff. The reason I hadn't been able to get it was because it wasn't one emotion. It was a combination of feelings. Pride, admiration, excitement, annoyance...love. 

Then last night, when Kwan out-bid him for the date with me. Shock, anger...sadness. 

"Fuck!" I cursed aloud as I hurried to rinse the soap away. Why hadn't I seen all this sooner? I thought as I turned off the water and stepped from the shower. I'd forgotten to bring clothes with me from my room. I wrapped the towel around my waist and flung open the bathroom door. 

As I stepped into the hallway, I ran directly into Jack. The collision startled us both. I reached to steady him with both hands.

"Hi," I said quietly when we'd both recovered from the shock. 

A look of disdain crossed his face. 

"You're dripping all over the carpet," he reprimanded with a scowl as he swatted my hands away.

"Jack..." I began. I thought better of what I was about to say. 

"I have a cool job. Kwan offered me a real sweet job tonight."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" he scoffed as he turned to walk away.

There it was...the look; a mixture of annoyance, jealousy, and a hint of lust as he noted water dripping from my hair while I stood there like an idiot in a skimpy towel.

"Jack, I've a job. A real, honest to God job," I tried again. "It's awesome and fun. I thought you'd be happy."

He turned to face me again with his hands poised up at me. 

"Did you think how your flirting with my game buddy might affect me, Bro?" he snapped with fire in his eyes. "What part of that am I supposed to be happy about?"

I casually folded my arms and leaned against the doorjamb. 

"You might've tried asking me first if I did flirt with your friend," I suggested.

"Fine! Did you?" he demanded.

"No. I didn't," I replied calmly.

"I don't believe you, Dre. I know how you are."

"Go ahead, Jack, tell me how I am," I challenged him.

His silence was golden.

"I didn't have sex with Kwan. We had a few rounds and snacks and he looked at my videos of you. He offered me a job which I accepted, and he left. That's all that happened."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" he scoffed.

"You would if you really knew me," I shrugged. "For instance, did you know that I like Italian B.M.T sandwiches? Or, that I'm fluent in Dothraki. And, I love old movies where the geek becomes the hero even though he didn't know he had 'it' in him until the very end of the movie.

"I like listening to those annoying soundtracks of yours...because they remind me of you. I like watching you take your first sip of OJ in the morning. And, I like watching you get mad over something stupid, like you thinking I flirted with your friend. I love knowing that you love me, Party Time."

"I...of course, I love you, Dre. You're my brother," he stammered as he averted his gaze.

"That's not what I mean, Jack, and you know it," I said shaking my head at him. 

I unfolded my arms and stepped close to him. "Tell me I'm wrong, Jack."

I ran my fingers along his right cheek as I tilted my head to kiss him. Jack tried to pull away from me, but I held him firmly.

"Dre, you're my brother. This is wrong," he objected.

I didn't give him a chance to say anything more. I let the towel fall from my waist as I picked him up in my arms and carried him to my messy bedroom. I laid him in the middle of my bed and stretched out on top of him. 

I rested my forehead against Jack's and whispered to him, "This may be the only right thing I've ever done in my life so far." 

Every dude has his Muse; the one who drives him to Joffrey Baratheon level of madness. Jack was mine and making love to him was total and freaky madness in so many ways. It was like June in January and I was careful not to tear into the present so fast. I stripped off his clothes one piece at the time and as each article was stripped away, it merely hinted at the beauty under it.

When he looked at me, his eyes were like fresh shining snow; white but melting, and black orbs of pupils that drew me in; they dragged me deeper into the face that they made sweet. They held the key to what I'd been missing all along, what I'd instinctively known all my life, yet failed to get.

I used my tongue as a soft, wet pen, and his body as a chart; I painted it with long, slow strokes, bringing it to life with tender licks and kisses. 

At first, Jack predictably responded to my moves and for each of my actions, he surprised me with a cute opposite reaction. I wasn't to be so easily put off. If a war raged within, his body responded to each touch with joy and submission. There was no resistance when I spread his knees with my own and he felt the heat of my dick pressed against his. Plus, I continued to ply him with kisses and murmurs of how handsome he was and how much I loved Jack.

It's true we're brothers, and presumably were almost like clones, but we were individuals and as different as any other two siblings could ever be. It was those differences that brought us together. How freaky it was to hear myself say that I was in love with a boy who's my brother and to know that he hadn't denied he was in love with me too.

Jack showed the first sign of wanting to become closer with my cock when he ran his hand along my shoulders and down my ribs. My lips were closed on one nipple, focused on coaxing it to attention and I flinched when his fingers flexed and his nails clawed lightly at my hips. I shifted my weight to one side, giving Jack access to examine my cock by feeling it in the palm of his hand.

Jack closed his fist tightly between the crown and the root, squeezing and testing the resiliency, pulling it closer to him. I nodded my encouragement in my throat and he answered with soft girly moans. I knew he was anticipating how it would feel once slipped inside him.

His hole began to weep salty tears. At first, only a few; then a slow, drizzle before a wave of soaking rain. I could smell the rain, a mixture of lotion and Axe shampoo. I could feel wild flashes of power between us and the faint rumble of lust building up higher.

I climbed my way downward, between his thighs, and made an appetizer of my tongue by delicately feeding it into Jack. His hole was a hot pot and the pot smelled with toasty heat and humidity. The sweet smell of skin increased and blossomed, smooth lush lips, opening to the core of his butt. I sampled the sweetness with licks and sucks before threatening him with the edge of my teeth as a reminder of my control.

Jack's hole swelled and popped out, begging my attention; pleading for both mercy and release at the same time. He gasped when I used my tongue as a whip and administered several sharp lashes as a form of teasing punishment and denial. 

There are times when a dude wants to bend and break another's will; a form of revenge for how somebody makes him crave them like an addict. I waited patiently for Jack to yield. When it came, it was music for soothing my brain.

Two words, no more nor less. "Dre, please."

I rose to my knees, and planted my arms like tentacles on either side of him to support myself. As my cock penetrated him, Jack lifted his hips and my spine formed an arc with my shoulders and hips at high points. Like a gloved hand, we were fitted perfectly and there was no room for him to take more of me, and no more of me to fit.

My skin still dripped, raining down cold droplets that silently splashed on his sweet beautiful lips. Jack moaned and let his fingers play in the small puddles on his skin.

The fabric of our 'average' home ripped and split apart revealing the hollowed tunnel where the only way was up, and together, we plunged towards it. There was no turning back as Jack quivered and his hole closed around me. I roared like a dude doing a split. His hole sucked and fed on the life I pumped into it, depleting the last load of creamy jizz from me while he uttered a similar horny groan.

I was totally spent when I lowered myself on Jack and made the effort to breathe again. I laid my head against the soft blue pillow next to him and closed my eyes as I listened to his heart wildly beating. I knew beyond all doubt that I'd finish the video now. I'd found what was missing, both in my life, and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first "Black-ish" story. There will be more to follow.


End file.
